<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baku by Happy_Frogger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110448">Baku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Frogger/pseuds/Happy_Frogger'>Happy_Frogger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Frogger/pseuds/Happy_Frogger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is a college student (of legal age) that has been bothered with nightmares that were caused by stress.<br/>Will Baku Dream be able to help him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for tuning in!</p><p>This is pretty long, the sexual stuff is mostly at the bottom.</p><p>Uh, the general idea is from someone on my Discord server.</p><p>Please inform me of any grammatical errors, so they can be fixed!</p><p>Enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as George could remember, he had nightmares.</p><p>Maybe not as a kid, but those times were mostly blurry, filled with only vague memories he couldn't quite bother to remember. Sure, it maybe have been simpler times, but that didn't mean he wanted to go back to how it had been. He was generally happy where he was right now. He was studying to work in the medical field, having the desire to help people since he had been young, from what his mother had told him. </p><p>And so he worked hard in school, getting almost no sleep, but at least good grades. Good enough grades to be able to enroll himself into a good enough college. Which was definitely expensive, the student loans would get him when he was done and he would have to work to death until he finally got rid of them.</p><p>But that's fine, everything was fine. He totally wasn't repressing most of his emotions either to be able to focus on his studies even more. Of course not. It wasn't like he was worried about the MCAT he would have to take, no, not at all.</p><p>So he studied and worked a side job to be able to at least afford a very small apartment, along with some food when the days were good. His apartment consisted of barely anything besides a semi-working fridge, a mattress he was sleeping on, along with a small shelf for his clothes and a desk for his books. </p><p>Which was also where he spent most of his time when he wasn't at school or working. Usually hunched over his books, taking notes or going over the material they were currently discussing over and over again. It was harsh, but he managed to stay on top in all of his classes, getting praise that barely meant anything to him nowadays while he pushed forward and continue pushing relentlessly.</p><p>Of course he knew where the nightmares came from. The stress school had been causing him throughout his whole life was a huge factor, along with some other stuff, like his parents definitely not supporting him being Homosexual or his friend group consisting of, like, maybe three people he barely got to see because he was always too busy studying. He was also pretty sure he had some repressed feelings about when his family moved to the US when he was younger and he had lost his former friend group, but that one was just guessing.</p><p>He would have been an idiot to not know why the nightmares were there, it was the typical causes. But he didn't have the time nor energy to change it. After the MCAT he would have to enroll in med school and life would get even harder from that point onwards. Ignoring his mental health in favor of being able to continue on wasn't even a hard decision at this point. It never really had been.</p><p>George also saw the good sides about it, or at least he tried seeing them. Since he wasn't able to sleep, he could invest more time into his studies and the nightmares actually managed to wake him up pretty well for him to not get tired again after waking up from one. </p><p>But, as he wasn't really hiding he didn't get enough sleep, people kept insisting he should really go see a therapist or find some other method to help him. Which, fine, it was a good idea, but who was supposed to pay the therapist and where was he supposed to get the time from to invest it into helping himself?</p><p>None of the tipps they recommended really ever helped either. While his body was definitely exhausted, his mind was able to keep up, having gotten used to not sleeping that much since he started doing it in high school, maybe even middle school, he couldn't quite remember. So counting sheep or drinking hot milk didn't really do anything. Relaxing music didn't make him tired and he couldn't find the energy to exercise, even if it might have helped. </p><p>It would have tired him out and maybe helped him gain some muscle, his diet consisting of caffeine and pre-packaged food not doing him any good and the lack of carbohydrates and protein made him lanky, the fats he consumed not really doing anything, since his body was burning most energy he got due to how stressed he was.</p><p>On everyone's insistence, he did keep on trying different methods. Even going so far as to work with some more...unusual things. Like charms and spells. He didn't believe in them at all, but by now he was getting deeply annoyed by everyone around him and this was at least making some sort of effort for himself and he could show he was making it, so nobody was really able to complain anymore, even if they looked like they wanted to.</p><p>But he ignored their looks and kept on living this unhealthy life, pushing himself closer and closer to the edge of an actual breakdown without even really realizing he was doing it. </p><p>Everything was piling up and while he did know what might come once he finally broke under the pressure, he was able to ignore it in favor of continuing on.</p><p>He had been getting really good at denying things in the last couple of years, so this wasn't too hard to do and the little voice in the back of his head that insisted he cared more for himself was either shut up quickly or barely there for most of the time.</p><p>And really, it couldn't have been this bad, even if it definitely seemed to be. But his teachers turned a blind eye to his self destructive life and the only ones that really seemed to care were some of his fellow students, the school counsellor that somehow managed to find out about him ruining himself without George telling her what was up in his life, along with his few friend, who didn't even know properly and could only guess from what they already knew of him.</p><p>Or rather, what they thought they knew of him. He had changed so much from the boy he might have been back then, he probably wouldn't recognize him in the mirror, if he actually bothered buying one.</p><p>----</p><p>George had stumbled upon this om accident, really. He was scrolling through websites on his phone that recommended sleeping methods, charms and spells. It was very mixed, really.</p><p>And he somehow managed to stumble upon something about Japanese Mythology and before he could help it, he was reading about a creature that ate nightmares and it didn't take much longer from there to read on how to eventually summon it. Which was really easy, if the instructions were actually legit. </p><p>So that night, when he was laying on the hard mattress, his body engulfed by the fluffy blanket and large pillow his family was nice enough to provide him with before he had left. His body and mind were ready to just completely drift off to sleep now and he quickly set his alarm. Even if he woke up hours before it, usually, that didn't mean he wasn't taking precautions.</p><p>Just when he had almost dozed off, he remembered what he had wanted to try and with a tired voice, muttered under his breath "Baku-san, come eat my dreams." </p><p>He repeated it three times in total and was quick to doze off almost immediately afterwards, not even interested in trying to see if anything would show up. Not like he would have been able to see it anyways, probably.</p><p>Hours later George was woken up by his alarm and he startled awake, confused as to why the sun was slowly seeping into his room and wondering why it wasn't still late at night. His eyes went to his phone and he turned off the alarm, then looking at the time. </p><p>He almost fainted when he saw that it was actually 6am.</p><p>He had slept.</p><p>George had actually gotten a full night's rest. Something he didn't have in, at least, half a decade. With a shocked and confused mind, he also couldn't recall startling awake even once at night and when he tried to remember if he had a nightmare, not even a cold shiver went up his spine, as it usually would when he tried remembering what his nightmare was about.</p><p>He couldn't believe it. He tried so many different things and this was the one that actually worked? </p><p>He slowly got up, his mind trying to catch up with his thoughts, that were running half a mile per second. Surely this must have been a coincidence. This couldn't possibly be the solution. No, it was definitely a coincidence. Even if those hadn't occurred even once throughout all the time he hadn't been able to sleep properly.</p><p>But it must have been. Creatures like that didn't exist, couldn't exist. They were myths, only there to reassure people that there was a solution to their problems and nothing more. Definitely a coincidence.</p><p>He got ready and dressed, not bothering to put on anything fancy, not really do anything with his hair. He wasn't at school to look pretty, he was there to actually learn shit and do something with his life. He ate some fruit his nice neighbour gifted him yesterday, savouring the sweet taste of apples. Something he hadn't tasted in a while. </p><p>Then he grabbed his school bag, phone and keys and left the apartment, locking the door behind himself.</p><p>His way to school was unspectacular, he walked all the way to save money, since getting a monthly bus ticket would have been too expensive in the long run. And it only was half an hour, so it was fine enough. He didn't pass anyone he knew on the way to school, not like he would have stopped to talk with them anyways.</p><p>When he arrived at school, it was shortly after 7am and he was just an hour too early, something he always did so he could go over what they would be discussing in his classes today. His professors were, luckily, transparent with what they would be doing, so he could prepare properly for the classes to come.  The auditorium they were usually in for his first class was open, like most rooms in this college, and his professor for the next class was already there, only sparing him a short glance before going back to what they were doing. </p><p>George sat down somewhere in the middle, sitting right at the front always made him feel weird and sitting too far at behind caused him to not be able to hear everything properly. So middle it was.</p><p>He took out his books and college block, along with his pencil case, which only held a pencil, a marker and a ballpoint pen. It wasn't much equipment, but enough to get through everything. </p><p>Time basically flew by and it wasn't too long until the auditorium slowly filled up with a bunch of people. Some of which he didn't know, but the ones he was actually acquaintanced with almost immediately came to where he was situated at. It wasn't like he disliked them, it was just distracting being around a bunch of people he kind of thought were fine. </p><p>The only ones that were in almost all his classes were Darryl and Zak. Both of which seemed to like George and stuck around. The two of them were also very obviously in a relationship and George almost felt a little jealous. He wished he could be so comfortable with being openly gay, but after the situation with his parents, he was more than just a little hesitant to being the topic up again with literally anyone.</p><p>The brunette nodded as a greeting and they both stared at him for a second so intensely, he was starting to wonder if he had something on his face. George didn't have to wonder too long what was up, because he was pulled into a hug by Darryl that pushed all the air out his lungs. "Dude, you look more alive than ever! Did you finally manage to sleep properly?" The excited voice of his acquaintance rang through and George was severely confused for a second. </p><p>"Yeah, seriously, what happened?" Zak chimed in, standing right behind Darryl, sounding almost as enthusiastic as George, who was now just barely catching up with what was happening. "I just managed to sleep without waking up once, probably was just a one time thing. Is it that obvious?" He asked, wondering on how the couple could have possibly seen it so easily.</p><p>Darryl let go of him and had one of his eyebrows lifted, his arms now crossed over his chest. "You usually look like a walking zombie. Right now, you definitely look more alive than dead. It's obvious to literally anyone who even barely knows who you are." Zak nodded along with his boyfriends words, moving to stand beside him.</p><p>"Don't tell me you finally decided to take some sleep medication?" He inquired, looking a bit sceptical.</p><p>George shook his head slowly, a bit irritated. "No and I already explained why I don't use them. I might not be able to wake up in time for college if I did and the side effect include dizziness and sleepiness, thing I can't really afford to be." He explained, for probably the thousandth time. He barely noted that both Darryl and Zak silently mouthed along to his words, probably having heard them as often as he had said them.</p><p>Once George had finished, he had hoped he would be left alone, the digging slowly starting to get to him. But of course he wouldn't get what he wanted. "Well, then how did you manage to get a full night's rest?" Darryl asked, leaning forward a little, his eyes shining in interest and George might have been flattered that someone showed interest in his life if it wasn't bugging him out.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't know," he said, even if he did know what could have been the reason, "I probably just got lucky, really. So stop asking me." He finished, before turning away from the two.</p><p>George tuned their hushed voices out and tried his best ignoring that they sat down beside him. His focus was on the professor that got up and started their lesson for today.</p><p>The day passed in a flurry of hurriedly scribbled down notes, long lectures and some more conversations between George, Darryl and Zak. They didn't bother George anymore with the question of what caused him to sleep through the whole night and thus their short conversations were lighter, more about school and what all of then had planned for the upcoming weekend. </p><p>Which, in George's case, wasn't much more than working and studying, as always.</p><p>It sounded sad, but he was content enough with it and his acquaintances had learned to not but him about doing something with them, as he would always deny the request.</p><p>When they parted ways after their last class, he left the building quickly, not wasting any time. He was glad that they didn't have to take any extracurricular activities in college, like they were required to in high school. He knew just after enrolling in high school back then that these activities were important in his application for college, so bracing himself, he packed as many as he could into his already fully set time table and did his best to shine in every single one. </p><p>He did his best in the debate team, was one of the top journalists for their student newspaper, worked his ass off on weekends with volunteer work and community service, while also struggling to keep up a position in the student government.</p><p>He never really had a free second, but he pulled through and it paid off heavily. He was accepted into this college quickly and made sure to not make them regret that decision.</p><p>George didn't go home, his steps instead leading him to somewhere in the middle of the city, to his part-time job. He was working for minimum wage in a bookshop, but he couldn't ask for more. The owner was already nice enough to let him off earlier whenever he had upcoming tests, even if those were far in between, they were still a bitch to get through. </p><p>And the co-owner, a nice lady, sometimes even gave him proper food to enjoy. It was a blessing for his body and he always made sure to thank her profusely. If he had the money, he would definitely gift her chocolates for her kindness. </p><p>When he arrived, he greeted everyone shortly and went to the staff room to put away his schoolbag and personal belongings. They had a uniform he changed into quickly, just simple black pants and a dark red button up shirt. It was simple, but it gave the bookshop a nicer look, at least in George's opinion.</p><p>He pushed his brown hair out of his face, hoping it looked at least somewhat presentable, before going back into the front of the shop.</p><p>The rest of his afternoon was spent putting away books, helping customers find specific books and he even had to take over the cash register for a few minutes once, something he rarely did, since they mostly just needed someone to put away stuff and also make sure the books were all in their right place.</p><p>When it turned 8pm, he was dismissed, since the shop would be closing up soon. He changed into what he had been wearing before and grabbed his things, putting the work clothes back into the small locker, before leaving the shop.</p><p>The streetlights around him were turned on, the nightsky a dull, blue colour. Sometimes George wished he could go and visit his grandparents. They lived in a cottage a few hours from where he was currently living. Their house was situated on the outskirts of a village and the nightsky there was beautiful, littered with stars and almost always cloudless. He hadn't visited them in a long time and only managed to call every now and then.</p><p>He felt the guilt gnaw away at his heart. He really missed them sometimes and wished he could have spent more time with them in general, but he was always so busy and the only times he did see them were on christmas and, back when he still lived with his parents, sometimes on his birthday or on the weekend following his birthday.</p><p>They were both so very kind, always fussing over him and his health. Without doubt the only people in his family he really loved. Of course he hadn't told them he was gay, he didn't want to risk them hating him, but it was fine. </p><p>He didn't need them to know, and he was sure they would love him even if they knew. At least he tried to be sure of that.</p><p>But while he loved them deeply, he wasn't so stupid to not acknowledge that they were relatively old and never really stepped in when his parents made homophobic comments. It made his chest sting slightly, but he pushed the feeling away, bottling it up.</p><p>No time for that. He had to get home, because while he may not live in any dangerous part of the town, he didn't want to test his luck too much. </p><p>The way back was accompanied by the passing of a few cars every now and then and it took him almost three quarters of an hour to get to his apartment. He was slightly exhausted, but his day definitely wasn't over yet. When he arrived, he got into his home quietly, setting his keys on a small shelf and taking his shoes off, before closing the door behind himself.</p><p>He got to the space he deemed his bedroom and sat down at the table, took out his books and collegeblock and transferred everything he had written onto paper again, but more neat and tidy. He spent his time like that, only occasionally softly humming or drinking some water, there weren't any other distractions he indulged in.</p><p>When it was almost midnight, he decided to call it a night. </p><p>So he packed his things up, turned the lights off and set his alarm, before lying down on his 'bed', snuggling under the cold blankets. He was staring at the ceiling, his mind wandering and with a soft sigh, decided to try the same thing as last night again. "Baku-san, come eat my dreams." He repeated three times, feeling himself doze off to sleep quickly afterwards, not sure if the silhouette he saw for a second was just a trick of light or not.</p><p>And when George was woken up by his alarm again the next morning, he couldn't help but feel like something might actually be up with that whole Baku thing.</p><p>----</p><p>George continued repeating the same thing every evening for a whole week, feeling himself become slightly more energised and active, since he actually managed to sleep throughout the whole night for every day of the week. His opinion on mythological things quickly changing. It might have been a coincidence the first time. It could have been luck by the second day he slept through. After the third day, he was getting suspicious.</p><p>But seven days in a row? Definitely not a coincidence. There must have been something up with the whole Baku situation, his interested having been piqued. Of course he didn't have too much time to focus on it, but his mind was working through the things he could try to catch the Baku in action.</p><p>He wasn't quite sure on how to do it, but there must have been a way, right?</p><p>On the ninth day of his, now nightly ritual, something different happened.</p><p>George fell asleep as usual, but this time, he didn't sleep the whole night away. For some reason, he actually woke up, not violently like he usually would have after a nightmare, but slowly. Blinking slowly and squinting to try and see in the darkness of his room.</p><p>Which revealed something unnerving.</p><p>There seemed to be some kind of bluish-white fog swirling around his room, making it hard to see anything. It was the most dense on the ground, so thick he felt like he was on top of a cloud, while it thinned out towards his roof. He tried reaching for it and his hands went right through it, leaving a weirdly warm and pricking sensation on his skin. </p><p>He felt weirdly calm for his situation, as if any negative feelings he could usually sense were just erased from his mind. </p><p>All he felt was calmness and as he finally turned around to see if there was anything else behind him, he felt his body freeze.</p><p>George's eyes were met with the silhouette of a man, the stranger emitting a strange glow that was lighting up the room slightly. He seemed to have blonde hair with green streaks, his face seemed pretty young, looking just a bit younger than the brunette himself was. The male's strikingly green eyes were focused on him with an almost somber, with a slight thoughtful touch to it. His lips were just a straight line, not showing what he seemed to be thinking.</p><p>The blond was wearing what seemed to be a green yukata with a white obi, a blindingly white mask with a weird smiley face hanging on the traditional japanese clothing. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his arms were crossed over his chest.</p><p>Everything about him seemed to emit power, from his stance, to his expression, to the general air around him.</p><p>George was shockingly still, the only movements he made were from his chest rising and sinking slowly. If he had any doubt the blond in front of him was the Baku, it was quickly erased when the man started fucking floating in the air, coming closer to George, until he was basically face to face with the brunette, who had stopped moving completely, his breathing coming out quick and shallow.</p><p>He was getting nervous at the intense eye contact they were having and just when he questioned if he should maybe move away or do literally anything aside from just staring at the blonde, there was a soft voice cutting through the air. "You're an interesting one. I have never met a human with so much stress and negativity built up in them. You're a feast for a whole army, but I got you all to myself for now." </p><p>The voice made shivers run up George's spine. It was smooth like silk and had a sweet, baritone ring to it. All in all, it was pleasant to listen to and he found himself yearning for more of it. "Uh, you're....welcome?" George sounded really unsure about what he should say and felt deeply awkward about the everything.</p><p>Which wasn't something that was bothering the Baku, apparently. For he only chuckled softly, his lips slowly pulled into a smirk. "So nice too. Seems like I found myself a good one then." The brunette wanted to ask what that meant, but there was a finger against his lips and dangerously glinting eyes leaning closer. "Shush now, go back to sleep. We'll have enough other opportunities to speak from now on." The green eyes were intense and George felt himself nod without really wanting to, his body moving on it's own accord.</p><p>With slow movements, the brunette laid down in the position he had been in right after waking up, feeling cold fingers brush gently against his scalp and he let out a sigh, before slowly slipping away to sleep again, his ears barely picking up on the strangers words. "We'll have lots of fun from now on." </p><p>Their next few meetups went along those lines as well. But now the blond was usually waking him up at some point to have short conversations about seemingly random things. Or, well, not so random. </p><p>The baku asked him about his life, his family, school. Everything personal and, for some reason, George just felt inclined to tell the blond everything. It didn't feel like he was forced to do so. Unlike the first night they met, where the stranger had definitely used some kind of hypnosis on him, every night after that was spent with a clear mind and an open heart.</p><p>Maybe it was the thought that the blond didn't know anyone George knew, or maybe that George at least didn't have to worry about the blond telling anyone else what was plaguing him. But the talking lightened his heart and the baku had some good tipps and advice.</p><p>"Look, I know you're worried about school and everything, but from what you told me, you're doing amazingly and I doubt that it's gonna change just because you try to enjoy your weekends every now and then." They were currently talking about George never doing anything in his free time aside from studying. And the baku seemed genuinely worried about the brunettes mental state at this point.</p><p>George sighed softly, he knew these words were true, but he just couldn't help it. "I know, but I just don't wanna fall behind everyone else. I wanna stay on top. I worked so hard for this, it just feels like I need continue throwing away everything that has nothing to do with school." He stated softly, his back leaned against the wall he had situated himself at.</p><p>The Baku was floating in front of him, his stomach turned towards the ground while his arms were crossed under his head. He looked strangely comfortable. And also like he fit right into this room with George.</p><p>The bluish-white fog was swirling around as always whenever the blond appeared and by this point, George wasn't bothered by the strangely warm and prickly feeling it left on his skin. It meant comfort for him. He couldn't even remember the last time he had spent this much time with another person. It didn't even matter right now that the baku was not human.</p><p>All that mattered were the comforting words and enjoyable company. </p><p>The blond floated a bit closer, his hand reaching out to gently pat George's head and the brunette leaned into the touch without thinking too much. He was pretty much touch starved and in moments like this, he couldn't help but take what he was getting. "How about this. You accept spending a weekend with your fellow classmates, Darryl and Zak if I remember correctly. See how it goes and if it impacts your school life. If it doesn't, you have no reason to not repeat it. Deal?" </p><p>The brunette blinked up at the baku, slowly nodding. "Alright, sounds good. I'll at least try it out then." He gave in, not really feeling like bringing up the energy to deny the blond his request.</p><p>They talked about some less heavy topics and it didn't take all too long for George to slowly slip into sleep again, his mind a bit more at ease than it had been for a while.</p><p>----</p><p>A whole month later, George was doing better than ever. Under the baku's advice, he was slowly thriving more and more. He built up somewhat of a friendship with Zak and Darryl, while also working on building up contact again with some of his older friends.</p><p>He was looking way more healthy and energetic as well, since he had been able to get more and more sleep under the watchful eye of his blond friend. They had been getting more and more acquainted over time and George felt his attraction towards the baku grow more and more. Which was scary for him.</p><p>He was still very hesitant at embracing his homosexuality, even if telling Darryl and Zak helped with that, since both of them supported him heavily after he let them in on his secret.</p><p>The brunette supposed his crushing on the baku was only natural. The blond helped him through most his problems, or at least they were still working on some of those, and he looked unbelievably pretty, with those strong eyes, strong posture and adorable smile. George loved listening to the blond wheeze when he said something funny and their constant teasing was sending his mind into a frenzy.</p><p>But he knew nothing of the blond, aside from what he was. Didn't know his name, his age or his likes and dislikes. His best friend was a stranger and he was hoping he could change that.</p><p>The following evening, he did the same as ever. Calling for the Baku, falling asleep and then waking up again a few hours later. </p><p>This had been going on for over a month by now and he couldn't even think about breaking this routine.</p><p>When he woke up this time around though, the atmosphere seemed terribly tense and the blond had the same somber look from when they first really met. It cause George to straighten his back slightly, chocolatr eyes widening and he felt ready to just run.</p><p>The Baku didn't seem to mind the state of alert the brunette was in too much, opting to float closer and George only noticed that he was backing up the closer his friend got once his back hit the wall. "What's going on...?" He asked, his voice thin and slightly wavering. He sounded unsure about the situation and desperate to know what was happening.</p><p>With a tilted head, the blond smiled ominously down on him. "I've decided to let you in on one small detail you probably didn't know." The voice was eerily cheerfull and George felt the instinct to flee course through his veins. And by the look the baku gave him, he knew exactly what he was doing. "You see, there's a reason my kind doesn't get called that often. There's always a price to pay for getting something you want."</p><p>The blond started and George could only swallow dryly, his throat tightening dangerously so. It felt like breathing in the thick air between them would make him choke on it. "And for us, it's feasting on something other than nightmares." He continued on, his smile stretching on and George was wondering if his friends teeth had always been this sharp before.</p><p>"Every once in a while when someone is stupid enough to continuously call us, we decide to feast on their hopes and dreams, leaving nothing but an empty shell in our wake." The baku finished, his nose almost touching with George's. The brunette could only stare in shock and fear, but there was also something within him that refused to completely give in and be scared of the blond.</p><p>He wanted to yell at the baku, tell him how he felt, or just say anything at all, but his mouth wouldn't open up and he found himself completely unable to say anything at all, his lips keeping themselves in a tight line. "I will leave now. If you're thinking of summoning me again tomorrow, it would be at your own cost." </p><p>Those were the the last words the baku muttered for this evening, before he completely disappeared in front of George's eyes for the first time. Before, the blond had always appeared and disappeared once the brunette was asleep. So just seeing him puff out of existence like that was unusual.</p><p>The brunette spent a long time afterwards just sitting on the floor, thinking about what he truly wanted. Was it worth risking everything over a guy he barely knew? Over someone that even warned him of summoning him again?</p><p>George really wasn't sure so he sat and thought his life over. Of course he still wanted to help people and become a doctor, but this was someone who had helped him with some of his issues. Someone he felt he could trust, even if he didn't know anything about the other male. It didn't matter. Not as much as it mattered that the baku helped him become more energised and social. He owed a lot to the blond and with that realization, he felt himself become sure on what he would do. Even if it the prospect of doing it was making him nervous.</p><p>The whole next day was spent with his expression showing determination and at the questioning looks of Darryl and Zak, he shook his head slowly, promising an answer at a later date, which they luckily took his word for. He made it though the day without anything major happening and when he went to bed this evening, his heart was pounding in his chest nervously, while his hands were already shaking slightly.</p><p>His determination was on a thin line and he felt like it was ready to snap any second. After a shuddering breath, he got ready for what was to come. </p><p>"Baku-san, come eat my dreams."</p><p>It didn't even take a whole minute until the blond was in his room, the fog slowly setting and the baku's eyes on George's small form. They were both awkwardly silent for a long time, just staring at each other with unreadable expressions. Even if George was shaking slightly, his eyes didn't show what he was feeling and the blond was wearing an expression of stone.</p><p>Finally, the brunette was the one to break the silence. "I'm not letting you go this easily." He sounded sure of himself, his back straightened and he didn't even back down when the blond was floating closer, his expression unchanging. It was slightly unnerving, after having seen how emotional and open the baku could get with his feelings, just having this unnerving stone was making George question what he had decided to do. </p><p>With the blond now only around half a metre away and still not having said anything, the brunette was getting more nervous by the second. Just when George was opening his mouth again to talk, he was suddenly interrupted. "So you chose to potentially die." It wasn't as much a question, more of a statement. Because the blond's presence alone would be the answer. "And here I thought you had at least some sense of self-preservation." The Baku's voice had a slightly disappointed lilt to it and George let his shoulders drop in defeat. </p><p>"I just...I need you. I may not know anything about you at all, but you've been nothing but kind to me and I couldn't imagine a life without you." The brunette confessed. He didn't say that he loved the blond, but the implication was there and he had to look away embarrassed, his cheeks flushing a deep red. </p><p>He was met with silence yet again, this time even more tense than before. "I'm...sorry, this is probably really weird. As I said, we don't really know each other and if you wanna leave now, I'd completely understa-" he was interrupted by cold lips pressing themselves against his warm ones and he was quick to reciprocate the kiss, no matter how short it might be.</p><p>George was expecting anything now, but the next words made his body tense up and an excited shiver run up his spine. </p><p>"If you're willing to sacrifice your hopes and dreams so willingly, are you willing to give up your body like that as well?"</p><p>The blond sounded absolutely sinful, his tone dropping slightly and just the words were absolutely charming, if not completely suggestive. When George made eye contact with the baku again, the other ones eyes seemed to have darkened and they were really close. The brunette couldn't even begin forming words, instead choosing to nod silently.</p><p>The chuckle that followed his nod made George let out a soft whimper, it should have been illegal to sound so hot doing something so simple as laughing. </p><p>There was a cold hand in his hair, grabbing onto it to keep George's head in place, while the other hand moved to gently grip the brunettes waist, as the baku lowered himself onto the smaller male's lap, not floating anymore and instead being a solid weight on top of the brunette. "Call me Dream." A silky voice whispered into his ear and George couldn't help but softly whine out the taller male's name, eliciting another short laugh from the blond. </p><p>Cold lips were lowered to George's neck and he found himself letting out soft sighs of pleasure as gentle kissed were planted all over his throat, the hand on his waist tightening slightly now that it seemed completely clear George wouldn't be trying to get away. The brunette felt slightly sharpened teeth nip at the skin on his throat and the sensation cause him to push his hips upwards slightly, a moan leaving his mouth embarrassingly quick. </p><p>He couldn't really be blamed for his inexperience. He figured out at a young age that he wasn't interested in girls and wasn't brave enough to try his luck with boys, so was still completely inexperienced, everything he might have known coming things he had heard from his friends or stuff he heard in passing from strangers.</p><p>So not much to show in that department. But if Dream had realized that, he didn't seem to care even in the slightest. The blond continued his teasing, savouring the moans and sighs he could elicit from the small human under him. He could also feel that the brunette was getting harder by the second and this whole situation definitely wasn't leaving the baku unaffected either.</p><p>"Would it be alright if I touched you more intimately?" The blonde asked gently, having leaned back from George's throat to build up eye contact with the small male. "Yeah, uh, sure!" While the brunette sounded nervous, he also seemed sure of himself, so Dream didn't waste much time leaning more back and slipping one of his hands into George's pants, gripping the almost completely hard length of the smaller male.</p><p>The brunette let out an almost embarrassingly loud moan, his head leant back a bit, baring his throat to the other, who took the opportunity to leave small hickeys, while starting to move his hand slowly but steadily, building up a rhythm that wasn't too uncomfortable for what was obviously the smaller male's first time. </p><p>George used his free hands to tightly start holding onto Dream, his fingers digging into the soft fabric of the yukata desperately, trying to have something to keep him upright as he was lost to the waves of pleasure shooting down his spine rapidly. The whole sensation was just so new to him, completely different than when he touched himself.</p><p>And it didn't take long until the brunette was at the edge and all it took for him to tip over was a harsh bite on where his shoulder connected with his neck. He came with a loud whine, that was followed by Dream's name immediately after.</p><p>The blonde stroked him through his orgasm, until he felt the brunette start twitch from overstimulation. George was gasping for breath desperately, his body slowly getting tired already from the activity. But he couldn't just let himself drift off to sleep.</p><p>Instead, he leaned forward and captured Dream's lips, who had leaned back to slip his hand out of George's pants, in a kiss, one of his hands moving to grip the baku's neck, while his other was swiftly moving under the yukata of the taller male, where he grabbed Dream's erection with a shaky hand. He had never done this to anyone else before, so he was a little hesitant in the way he touched the blond.</p><p>But Dream didn't seem to mind, groans leaving his mouth every now and then, though they were dulled by their kissing. George's hand grew more and more steady over the course of the next few minutes, the pace he set a bit uneven, but fast, as he tried to make Dream feel as good as he had felt as quickly as possible.</p><p>Luckily, the baku didn't take too long himself and he was soon cumming as well, a short, almost animalistic growl rumbling in his throat, before it turned into a loud groan.</p><p>By the time George pulled his hand away, exhaustion was finally starting to take over and he yawned loudly, just wanting to finally go to sleep after this exhausting experience. "Stay until I fall asleep?" The brunette asked with a soft voice, desperation sinking into it.</p><p>Dream smiled gently, kissing George's forehead softly. "Of course." </p><p>They moved to cuddle under George's blanket, the brunette with his back towards Dream, while the blond had his arms wrapped around the smaller male.</p><p>And this was how George fell asleep, in the arms of someone he had definitely fallen in love with. </p><p>Meanwhile Dream stayed throughout the whole night, absorbing the nightmares that were continuously seeping out from the brunettes mind, only leaving shortly before the smaller male woke up in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya!<br/>Thanks for sitting through this.</p><p>Sorry if the ending feels rushed, it isn't really.<br/>I didn't want to write full fledged porn this time around.</p><p>If y'all ask for it tho...<br/>Maybe a second part would come.</p><p>Please leave some kudos and a comment, I'd appreciate it deeply!</p><p>I'm open for suggestions on what to write next!</p><p>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>